Non-existing Character
by JordanQ
Summary: After trying to kill herself, Arianna woke up and found herself in world of Harry Potter third part. Now she must follow the story line otherwise face the consequences. See how she makes decisions but does she want to live in this world or die peacefully. (Canon Pairing)
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**So, I was just watching Prisoner of Azkaban and I realized that if someone wanted to change things, it should have started from here, you know first step to help Sirius. I thought of a character who knew about everything and was little confused whether to change everything or not.**

**I am big fan of Supernatural and Harry Potter, which you will learn on reading the story. The girl Arianna is strong, funny - it would take sometime this is just the first chapter.**

**I hope you like it. I couldn't help just write the story with my character Arianna Song.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, shooting straight up in a bed, gasping and completely unaware of my surroundings, feeling completely exhausted for no reason at all.

Wait a minute.

_I woke up. _

How come I woke up was a mystery to me? Don't you die or something when you commit suicide.

Was this heaven?

Because if I believe Supernatural show, then Hell would hurt like bitch.

God please, let Castiel exist.

After waiting for a minute and getting no answer from Castiel, I decided to divert my attention to my surroundings. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, only to see things that I was completely unfamiliar with.

Where the hell was I?

"Oh you are up," my head snapped towards the sound coming from a girl who was peering through the door. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes when it didn't change, trying to see through the hallucination.

I was dreaming, I was totally dreaming. My eyes were wide and my jaw was almost touching the ground.

"Get ready, we are leaving in an hour," she said and left ignoring my gawking.

Was it my imagination or was she really the bushy haired, know-it-all bookworm Hermione Granger?

Coz Emma Watson can't be tiny again?

Wait a second why wasn't I dead?

I clearly remember I was lying on the couch waiting for death. My hands were bloody, like a scene from a horror movie where the character commits suicide by cutting her veins. But I was killing myself. So it was just a matter of time for me that I fell asleep and die.

Why I wanted to die in the first place?

_ Because I simply had no reason to live for, I had nothing to live for actually. I was an orphan, I never knew my parents. I was left at the door of the orphanage when I was one and there was only a single note with me, in which only one name was written- Arianna, which ultimately became my name. The attendant loved listening to radio and she told me that I sang well when I tried to imitate the voice of the singers that I heard, due to which they gave me the last name Song. I was adopted a lot of times but every time I was sent back to orphanage without any explanation. __Why? I really wanted to have an answer to that question myself. _I didn't know the reason but it was something weird I concluded soon. When I was ten, a family adopted me. I was cautious after being rejected so many times, but they loved me, cared for me and I really began to think that finally, I had a family of my own. But then all on a sudden they left me like others, abandoned me just like that. They just left the town without me and went somewhere else to live. I waited for them for a while but they never came back for me, the fear in their eyes when they dropped me at the orphanage made me scared sometimes. That year there was a minor fire accident in the orphanage.

_ Eventually I accepted the reality that no one would ever want me and I would always be an orphan and focused on working hard to be something and get hell out of this hole of shit. While the caretaker was a bitch, she let me attend the school when I scored the best marks in my trial year. Each one of us got the opportunity to go school when we were 10 and if we scored well then we could continue, otherwise we were schooled by Miss Nancy in the orpahange, who was the worst teacher I had ever met. The school provided the scholarship and I forgot everything else and studied hard._

_ But everything changed in high school, since I was an early bloomer; boys started paying attention to me even if I was wearing the hand me down clothes. Soon I started getting invites to cool parties and after persuasion from my new friends, I became one of the party crowd, getting drunk, being high… oh the joy of being a junior. The pain and loneliness just faded away. So were my dreams to become a graduate and lawyer, they went down the drain. My SATs were bad, teachers started complaining about my attitude and then I was expelled, and which soon got me kicked out of the orphanage._

_ Friends who cared for me turned their back on me and I realized the harsh reality._

_ I started to live on my own. I met many people along my way not trusting many, arranged myself a roof to stay beneath, and earned enough money to buy food and necessary things by doing small jobs and different jobs. It started with little illegal stuffs but it soon changed into a nightmare._

_I don't exactly know how but I got involved with wrong people. The memories of school came back and I became one of them. I began to work for them and sold the poison to many people without feeling guilty about it. I walked down the path of crime for a long time without feeling remorse about it but soon it all caught upto me. I was 25 when I sold the shit to a girl not much younger than me. She died suffering because of the drugs I sold to her. Though I had seen people dying before many times but her death kind of shook me from inside and made me wonder exactly how many I had killed already besides her and how many lives I had destroyed. _

_She had everything that I wanted to have – family, good friends, good scores, graduate degree and a bright future, which turned dark because of me. _

_Since the realization came into me, I lost all my interest in life and started living slowly. And then one day I couldn't endure the guilt anymore and decided to finally end my miserable sinful life for good._

I lived alone, so either I sleep walked myself to the stranger bed or someone barged into my house, replaced my bed with another one and made everything shittier than it already was.

BTW both were absolutely ridiculous theories. I sat up slowly and looked around the place. What I found out was that I was not only lying on a stranger bed but I was in a stranger room as well. Did someone bring me here? Why would anyone do that and more importantly who would do that?

Does my heaven look like that and what the hell was Emma Watson doing in my head? Believe me when I say I am totally straight.

I jerked into the attention when the door to the room opened again and she came back inside and huffed.

"C'mon get up, get dressed, we are going to be late," She ordered me with her bossy attitude which made me realize that this was definitely Hermione Granger.

I stood up and felt something was wrong, really very wrong. Things were looking a little different.

My face furrowed in confusion, and I made my way to the bathroom which was behind the other door. I jumped back when I saw the reflection in the mirror attached the basin.

What the hell.

It was me, dirty blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes but they were different. There was something different about them. It was the innocence; there was no guilt in them, these were the eyes of a pure girl who had not done any wrong or committed any sin. I smiled a little but they turned into frown when I realized I looked a little skinnier, maybe younger. I looked down and was horrified to realize that my boobs were gone. They were there but they were smaller like I was in puberty time.

What the hell.

I was shorter and definitely younger maybe 13 or younger than that. This was all very confusing.

I was a 25 years old woman in the body of a teenage girl.

Maybe this was my vessel like in Supernatural.

Hell, I can't even curse out loud now.

When I heard pounding on the door, I started dressing fast before I get scolded again. Putting on a faded blue jeans , a wrinkled t-shirt and sneakers and pulling my hair in pony, I was done. Getting back in the room, I walked to the trunk and was thinking of opening it trying to know what it could tell me about my vessel but the Hermione was back again.

"C'mon, get your truck, everyone's down. You are gonna miss the breakfast," she said giving me a disapproving look and walked away. I lifted my trunk which was quite heavy and started to follow her.

"Let me," I heard someone from behind and a red head boy came and lifted it up. My eyed widened on realizing that it was one of the twins.

"Mum's on a war path," he said with a grin on his face and I followed him downstairs with my mind totally blank.

I soon realized where I was, I had seen it in movies – Leaky Cauldron. I heard loud voices downstairs and my vision was filled by redheads as I reached the bar.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," I saw Hermione cooing, patting an orange fur ball in her arms. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," the boy standing across her snapped. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

"Arianna," I heard someone saying my name and turned to look at the black haired boy, green eyes behind the round glasses and with a lightening scar on his forehead.

Oh, God.

There went my hunger.

"They're here," I saw a head struck inside the door.

It was like a movie on fast forward, we all got into the cars. I was sitting in the left corner beside Hermione who was yelling at Ron, who was fighting with same enthusiasm.

It felt like dream but this was real, I was some way in Harry Potter world and if my memory served me right in the third part.

I was struck and here the logic of magic being used would not be a joke. The way Hermione interacted and Harry called my name, I was sure I was there friend, part of the group, the Trio.

Maybe it was dream, I was in coma.

But I cut my hand, coma really.

And if this was a dream, what was harm in playing along and enjoy the ride?

I was dead; it wasn't like I could die again.

We reached the station and followed all to the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

This was the famous barrier.

Wow.

It's so cool.

Someone bumped into me and I turned to Hermione.

"Let's move, train's leaving in 10."

I pushed the trolley and started running towards the barrier, the feeling of being hit scaring the shit out of me but it never came. I opened my eyes to the platform 9 ¾ platform, the red engine, teenagers moving here and there.

We were late and Mrs. Weasley, the redhead woman who I assumed was, rushed us on the train. I watched others waving to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then Harry Potter (it was really weird) turned to us.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron not even caring.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

"That was rude," I said without thinking and the others turned to me.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"She's right, you should talk to your sister with more respect," Hermione agreed with me and lectured him. Ron shrugged his shoulder and set off to corridor to search for a compartment.

I was waiting for them to choose the compartment with Remus Lupin and they did. He was fast asleep next to window, his half face covered by his shabby robes, he looked exhausted but young with few gray hair in his hair.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as we sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione and I said at once. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack and I was tempted to say Duh.

I watched as Harry told us about Sirius Black, who I knew was innocent. Now I think about it, it was all bullshit.

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me. I am right, back me Riana."

"Huh," I said not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay? You are acting strange, what's wrong?"

Feeling the stupidity of panic, I just laughed and shook my head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Did Fred give something to you," Hermione questioned with worry in her eyes. I shook my head.

So it was Fred who picked up my luggage.

"Nah, I'm just….. didn't get much sleep last night," I lied. She looked at me for a second but then shrugged and turned to Ron who was talking about Harry being Bella Swan, magnet for trouble and how deadly Azkaban was.

Like Purgatory.

Yeah I am Supernatural fan. Sue me.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way.

"But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honey Dukes." He said gleefully.

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"A sweetshop," I answered.

"Not just anyone, one of the best," Ron added and droned about different candies.

Dude, those are just sweets.

"You got your form signed," Harry asked and before I could answer, the door opened and in came the famous Draco Malfoy.

Whoa!

When I saw the third part, I really thought Tom Felton was hot but this was woo.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel. I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

I didn't know why but he irritated me. It was like an impulse, I opened my mouth.

"Just shut up," I snapped before I could stop myself.

Oh my!

He turned to me, his grey eyes filled with anger while mine staring back at him in horror.

"Didn't ask you, Song?" he spat out and scowled at me. "So keep your dirty mouth shut-"

"Stop being a git," I snapped back glaring at him, cursing myself internally why I was fighting with him. I knew this was gonna happen then why he irritated me.

These emotions were not mine. When I say mine I mean _mine_.

His eyes widened a little on hearing me snap at him. He recovered soon but before he could say more.

"Look, there's our new teacher," Harry said getting to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face paled and his eyes narrowed but he left soon without another word.

"What was that?" Harry asked me and I sighed.

"Malfoy, he's irritating," I hissed and Ron continued his warning of beating the shit of Malfoy.

It was all wrong; I shouldn't get attention on me if I wanted to survive. Getting attention means getting the secret out and hence changing the plot.

There was only one person who could help.

Dumbledore.

Should I or Should I not tell him?

All these questions were going on in my head, but there was happiness in my heart that atleast I was still Arianna Song, my original name but the hissing of Malfoy told me I was a muggleborn.

Kill me now.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left his mouth when the train started to slow down.

I realized this was the scene when Dementors would enter the train to check on Black.

There was commotion around the compartment after the lights went out. Everyone was panicking and Ginny and Neville were in here.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. It was Remus.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got to his feet, his wand illuminating. Now I could see his face, he looked young, younger and more handsome than David Thewlis who played the part.

Then I saw a cloaked figure in the doorway and it was cold.

_I was sitting in the couch looking down at my left hand and took another gulp of alcohol._

_My last drink._

_ I picked up the blade in my right hand and pulled it close to the hand till it touched the skin. Putting pressure on a point, I saw blood and felt a little pain which was not strong enough to stop me. With more force and the wish to get rid of guilt, I cut deeper and again and again. Blood pouring out of my hand like water, the pain was increasing and with pain, the surrounding was turning dark, the life getting sucked out of me, I felt weaker with every second._

But suddenly it was gone and someone was shaking me. I blinked and saw I was sitting on the floor shivering, breathing heavily. I looked at my hand which was clear, no sign of cut, only soft skin devoid of any scar.

"Riana you alright," Hermione asked me, her voice a little weak. I blinked and shook my head, looking around and saw Ron hovering above Harry who had fainted.

"I thought you were going to faint too," Hermione said looking at me.

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine."

A hand full of chocolate came into my view and I looked up to Remus Lupin standing above me looking very pale, his eyes wide. My brows furrowed when I saw he was staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"Eat it."

_"W - what?"_

I turned and saw Harry awake looking around the compartment. His eyes found mine and he worried when he saw me sitting on the floor, shaking.

Lupin explained about the dementors and I heard a sob and saw Ginny who was shaking heavily. Hermione put her arms around her.

"But didn't any of you - faint?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though and Arianna fell off the seat and looked like she was going to but ..."

I took a bite of the chocolate and instantly felt warm and a little bit better.

Harry looked embarrassed by the fact that he fainted and remained silent. No one broke the silence and it was fine.

We reached the school I heard the familiar voice "First years!"

Hagrid was as big as he was in the movie and wished us with a bright smile. I waved with others and followed others to the carriage.

I froze when I saw the creatures carrying the carriage.

Thestrals.

I could see them.

I gulped and shook my head and followed others and sat on the seat. My eyes were trailed on the horse like animal with bones and all.

"What are you watching?" Hermione asked following my trail. I shook my head.

The castle was beautiful, it felt like dream, magnificent but it seemed darker as I saw dementors surrounding the school.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?" I saw Malfoy with a huge smile on his face.

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched. I might not have believed but Ron was taller and I was sure he could have beat Malfoy if there was no Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"What they did to you? Don't tell me you were shrieking like a little girl, Malfoy," I taunted him; he moved towards me a little but stopped.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and his old suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no - er - Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Asshole

"Potter! Granger! Song! I want to see you three!"

I saw a woman wearing green robes coming towards us. She was strict and very lady like- you know what I mean. She was same as the McGonagall in movies.

It was almost emotional for me to watch Maggie Smith. She was a legend.

I followed her with others to her office and she asked Harry whether he was okay or not. Harry left and she looked at me and Hermione.

"Miss Song," she turned to me first. "You have selected Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures as your electives and you asked me last year if there was any option of you giving OWLs for Muggle Studies without attending classes," she said peering at me.

I nodded and gulped trying not to be intimidated by her.

"Well, I asked Professor Burbage about your request and she told me that since you are a muggleborn if you give the examinations at the end of third and fourth year and receive Exceeds Expectation or above grades, then you will be accepted to sit in the examination otherwise you will be denied."

I nodded and turned to Hermione who grinned at me and I nodded.

"Are you sure Miss Song you want to continue with this arrangement?" she questioned and I wanted to say no but I couldn't.

Arianna of this world wanted this and if I said no then others would ask question.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Very well. Kindly wait outside with Mr. Potter while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

I left the room and saw Harry waiting outside.

"What happened?" he asked and I shook my head. "Nothing, tell you later." I answered with a smile.

Hermione emerged soon grinning like an idiot and nodded at us. She refused to tell us about anything and I knew what happened.

People watched as we moved towards the table and I looked around the Great Hall. It was huge, candles floating in the air, the flags of Gryffindor, the house tables, and Teachers table.

I looked at Professor Dumbledore when he stood up and gave his lecture. He was old, but his impression was of someone powerful. He looked same as in movies. He looked very serious when told about Dementors but my eyes were trained on his hand which lit the candle without his wand. It was fascinating and amazing to hear him.

I was trying to think of cons and pros about whether it would be safe to tell him about me knowing everything or not.

I almost laughed on seeing the Snape's face when he introduced Professor Lupin. Severus Snape looked same as Alan Rickman and tell you the truth he was one of my favorite characters.

He looked younger version of Alan Rickman, maybe 32 or 35, with confidence and self assurance. He looked cold, calculated but keen and intelligent. It was really surprising to see this man as no one could tell that he was bullied in his teen days and had a bad childhood.

But even then I liked him. In books it was said he was sort of ugly but from where I was looking he looked quite eye catching to me.

My thoughts were broken when food appeared on the table. I was disappointed when I realized I missed the moment.

The feast was delicious and I had never eaten such good food. I ate till my stomach was filled and Hermione and Harry laughed when they saw me eating the chocolate cake.

"What? I like it," I said simply and Hermione just smiled.

We wished Hagrid for his new position as Professor and I followed others, remembering the way as we move along.

The corridors and painting were like movies but seeing it in real was great. Soon we stopped at a portrait of a fat lady wearing pink dress. She was trying to impress others by her singing talent which was bad.

"Fortuna Major," I smiled when I saw Seamus Finnegan shouting at her. She was ignoring him and wailing trying to break the glass.

"Fortuna Major," Harry snapped at her.

"Wait a minute," she said to him and then screeched and we covered our ears and she broke the glass by striking it at the wall behind. No one was fooled by her comment of being so talented.

The common room was warm and welcoming. I saw the couches where Ron, Harry and Hermione sat talking and fighting in the Half Blood Prince. The fireplace using which Harry called Sirius, the Banners of Gryffindor House.

Harry and Ron said goodbye and went to their room. I wanted to sit here for sometime but followed Hermione up the stairs as she was my tour guide whether she realized or not. She opened a door with third year caption on it.

I moved inside and saw there were four beds, two on either side. I saw Hermione moving to the bed on left and I knew the bed next to her was mine.

"Hey," Parvati and Lavender entered the room and waved at us.

Hermione wished them back and I just nodded. Hermione started arranging her clothes in closet and I followed the suit and opened my trunk. It didn't look huge from outside but it was from inside.

Someone might have put extendible charm on it. I was confused by that but looking on my old robes, I was sure I was orphan again.

It meant I lived in orphanage this time too.

All books were line in one corner and I saw the trunk contained my old books too- first and second year. This might be due to me living in orphanage and not being able to leave anything behind.

I arranged few clothes that I had in closet and changed into pajamas.

There were some notebooks in the trunk and I opened them and realized that the Arianna of this world might have liked writing diaries or journals. I frowned thinking how much different I was to her.

But there was no Arianna Song in the movie so why did I exist?

I took out the diaries and started reading them.

If I was going to live here, I was going to learn about others and myself, and what happened in last two years.

Because if I didn't wake up from this dream tomorrow then I need a plan on how to continue.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you think? Opinions are highly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I know I should have update d sooner but exams got in the way. But I am done with them now and have free time. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who killed your puppy?**

It felt warm, like it belonged in my hand. I felt complete, like I had found the part that I never knew was missing.

10 ½ holly wood, Dragon heartstring.

How a simple stick could make me so happy. But it did, I felt amazing.

This wand was mine. It belonged to me. It called me.

I felt giddy, I had the same wood as that of Harry Potter but it was due to Celtic calendar as I was born on 1st August, and the heart string came from a Hungarian Horntail, the deadliest dragon ever.

My thoughts were broken by Hermione who saw I was staring at my wand and waiting for her.

"I'm done, let's go down," she said pulling her bag pack and I put my wand in the robe that I was wearing.

Yup, I was wearing Hogwarts standard uniform -White shirt, dark grey skirt, and black robes.

I was like 'Yeah!' when I saw myself in the mirror this morning.

My good mood was destroyed when we entered the great hall and saw Malfoy making fun of Harry.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind us. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter!" a girl sitting beside shrieked. I recognized the pug face- Parkinson, "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

"She doesn't need to worry, dementors don't like pugs," I mumbled loud enough so only four of us could hear. Harry and Ron sniggered while Hermione was trying to hide a smile.

I sat beside Fred, who smiled at me and then carried on with his food.

"New third-year course schedules," George said with a mischievous grin on his face which turned into frown when he saw Harry's face. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Ignore him, he's a prat," I added and scooped some bacon on my plate.

"That little git nearly wet himself, wasn't so brave that time," George assured Harry and Fred then told us how Mr. Weasley went to Azkaban once and he said it was the worst place.

On hearing this, I felt a little guilty. I knew Sirius Black was innocent and he shouldn't have been send to Azkaban for the crimes he never committed. I couldn't do anything about that. No one would believe me if I said he was innocent and I couldn't explain unless I told them about me knowing the future. But he was out now and it made me feel a little better.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione's voice broke my thoughts.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "_look_— underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that _good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, I have only Arithmancy. It's going to nice, while you get stuck in Divination," I said trying to change the topic.

"Divination is an easy score," Ron replied with his mouth full.

Hermione made a face. "But that doesn't mean it won't be boring. I believe in destinies and all, but seers are rare and you are born with it - the power. You can predict numerology though," I commented as an afterthought.

"I know that's what got me interested," Hermione replied giddily. Ron saw the topic drifting and shrugged and forgot about Hermione's schedule.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Its his first time, leave him alone. Hagrid's not that bad," I said shrugging. Ron looked at me like I was mad and Harry just smiled.

After breakfast I saw others going towards the north tower while I had to go to the seventh floor, which I had no idea where it was. I saw Third year Ravenclaws including Padma Patil going in some direction and I took after them knowing they would have taken the class. They are Ravenclaws after all.

Hermione would be coming soon after me using her time turner.

"Hey stop for me."

There she is.

"I thought you were going to Divination," I asked innocently.

"Nah, Arithmancy's going to be better, I hope," her face was into a frown.

"Arianna!"

I turned around and saw a girl running towards us. She stopped a few steps before me. She was brunette, her hazel eyes looking at me with familiarity.

"Hey Audrey!" Hermione said.

I frowned trying to remember there was even an Audrey in the book.

Nope's. Can't remember one.

"Sorry I was late. Daniel's post arrived just now. Here," She pushed a package she had with her in my hands.

"He sent the new diary you wanted. Sometimes I feel like he's your brother not mine," she joked and I tried to smile but it came out as grimace.

Who was she?

She was a Hufflepuff and I knew nothing about her.

"On to Arthimancy," she questioned and Hermione nodded.

"Cool. I am just off to Potions. God, I thought I was going to fail but I didn't. I hope I survive the last year," she trailed off. "Off you go, don't want new _Head Boy_ to complain about me being late," she rolled her eyes at that.

My mind was on Audrey.

I had heard that name.

She seemed to dislike Percy.

Who was…

Holy shit, please don't tell me she was Audrey Weasley, the one Percy married.

She could be.

If I remember correctly, Audrey Weasley was a muggleborn and her borther did give me diary and pen.

My thoughts were broken when I saw a woman with long black hair and fair skin entering the classroom. She was wearing dark red robes and her hair reached almost to her hips. She looked strict and her expression made told me that this class won't be easy.

God what have I got myself into?

"My name is Septimus Vector and Welcome to Arithmancy class," she started. "Arithmancy is perhaps the most analytical and challenging branch of magic. It is _not_ for those who are looking for an easy O," I laughed internally on hearing this.

_Ron Weasley should hear this_.

" But it is also useful in ways that other forms of magic cannot hope to match. Most modern spellcrafting and even some potions innovations are done by arithmancy. It forms the foundation for curse-breaking, magic reversal, spell detection, and spell analysis. It is an integral part of alchemy and advanced astronomy, and an excellent aid to improve rune-based magic and wards. It is also used for statistical prognostication, which, in my humble opinion, is far more reliable than any other form of divination because it can be backed up with hard numbers, although I'm sure Professor Trelawney would disagree." I snickered a little and it brought a smile on my face too, but Hermione didn't.

"I would like to begin the class with a short quiz," Professor Vector continued. She began to hand out pieces of parchment. "You will not be graded on it, and, indeed, most of you will probably not be able to finish it. It is merely to ascertain your level of mathematical instruction. I do this because students often come into this class with very different backgrounds in the subject. In fact, I've noticed that maths is the one area in which muggle schooling consistently outstrips our own," she added, looking pointedly at the Slytherins who had sneered when Professor said that muggleborn might have more knowledge than them. "Please begin. You have ten minutes."

I looked down at the parchment and after reading it, I realized it was easy. It was basic maths and algebra. I was able to do the paper in seven minutes and saw that Hermione was done with hers too. I winked and she smiled.

"For a first look today, we will study the magical properties of the number seven and the ways in which sevens appear more often in magic than you would otherwise expect…"

The class was interesting and I enjoyed it. There was no wand waving and this made me relax. I could handle calculations.

As the bell rang, we trudged out of the class and as I looked back I realized Hermione wasn't with me.

I followed my last idea and followed few Hufflepuffs. I was early and waited for others, taking a seat at the back. They looked horrible like someone died.

"Who killed your puppy?" I questioned Harry who had taken the seat beside me as Ron was avoiding his eyes. He shook his head and remained silent.

Professor McGonagall started the class talking about Animagi and she showed an example by turning into her animagous form. Students didn't even react or said anything.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint _pop_, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, it was amusing watching Harry squirming under others gaze. Then Hermione saved the day.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her. I fought back a laugh as I realized she was going to make _the_ joke.

"Me," said Harry, finally. He looked at me and gave him confused expression.

I smiled on hearing her explanation and was waiting for the moment and it came.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and I laughed out loud at that. Ron still looked worried still, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

"What happened with Neville?" I questioned.

"He broke his first cup. Professor had predicted that even before he picked it up." She whispered to me.

I smiled and shook my head. "That's not prediction. She made Neville nervous and people do become clumsy when someone comments about their act." I turned to Harry."Harry you are going to be just fine."

"Thank you Miss Song for supporting my views," Professor said and I groaned. _Here it comes._ "But pay attention to class."

Phew.

After the class we went to great hall for lunch, I made a note to remember the way. Ron tried his hard to convince Harry that his life might be in danger but Hermione denied it.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. _Oh Boy! You shouldn't have said that._ Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. "You coming, Riana."

"Yup, I am done. Harry, don't let Ron scare you." I smiled and shook my head.

"What's she talking about?" I heard Ron saying to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

I walked out with Hermione and as soon as we were out of the hall she turned back. "You didn't ask me how I knew about what happened in Divination class."

I shrugged. "Hermione, you are taking a lot of classes and you told me you had help from McGonagall. You didn't elaborate and it's fine. I know it's a secret and I think I have an idea what it could be." I winked and started walking.

"What do you think?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Hermione, let's forget it. I am not asking and you don't tell me." I brought my hand forward and we shook hand at that.

"You know something is different about you," I almost froze at her words but kept walking. She had observed the skip in my step.

"Nothing. Its third year and I don't know. I wasn't able to revise much and might not be able to do as good as I was in second year." I replied improvising.

She sighed. "You'll do just fine. If you need help, ask me."

Ron and Harry joined us and we walked towards Forbidden Forest. I rolled my eyes at Ron and Hermione who weren't talking to each other.

God, so much sexual tension. I don't know how Harry handled this.

Harry groaned when he realized we were going to have the class with Slytherins.

Hagrid was waiting for us at the door of his hut; it looked just same as that in the movie. There was a huge dog on his side but he looked a lot lazy. Fang.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as we approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called, he sounded nervous, a lot nervous. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" came the snarky voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

"You stroke them at the binding," I stated trying to encourage Hagrid who looked a little panicked on hearing the question.

"Arianna is right. Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quite in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Because you haven't got a brain," I mumbled lowly. Ron and Harry snickered on hearing this. Malfoy's eyes turned to us and I gave him my best Draco Malfoy smirk.

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione and I.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Malfoy snapped. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —" he started taunting Harry but he stopped on seeing the Hippogriffs.

Hippogriffs.

They were beautiful, deadly but amazing. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

When Hagrid asked who wanted go first, Harry moved forward.

I was scared a little when Harry waited for Buckbeak to bow, but soon he was on his back and went flying.

"Sometimes he scares me," I commented and Ron agreed. "Me too!"

Hermione laughed. "After two years, I am used to it."

Soon he was back and I followed Hermione and Ron towards one called chestnut.

I wanted to save Hagrid from having the trial and all, but I couldn't. It might change things and totally complicate the plot.

Chestnut was calmer than Buckbeak, as I moved forward and bowed. He bowed after few seconds before observing me with his head tilted as if I was a mystery to him.

Then I heard the shrieking of one and only.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as others panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Before Malfoy could yell again, I snapped at him.

"Stop being a Pansy, it's a simple cut."

Hagrid took him to castle while others starting fighting about whose fault it was.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not her dinner.

Ron denied hoping they wouldn't. We went to common room and I started working with others on Transfiguration essay about Animagi.

It was quite difficult to write with quill.

I mean when we have pen why should one use freaking quills.

I hadn't done even half when Harry got the idea of going to Hagrid.

He was sad and drunk when he opened the door.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" Hermione gasped.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"

"Hagrid, it isn't your fault that Malfoy's a git." I said.

"How is he?" Ron asked as we all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," Hagrid answered dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"

"He's faking it," Harry said at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"He should do theatre. With his crying and sneering he could become an annoying villain," I commented and laughed realizing that he already was in my head.

We reassured Hagrid that we would be the witness if the situation came and back him up.

Suddenly Hagrid remembered that we were out of the castle at night.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that we jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!" Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

"Looks like Professor Hagrid is back," I mumbled and walked back.

I did complete my homework before going to bed. When others went to bed I took out my first year potion book and started reading.

I have to start from somewhere.

Potions it is.

**A/n: Hit me with your views. Is it good or bad?**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Give me some response guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who are following the story and making this their favorite.**

** Slygrifflepuffclaw - I am happy that you are enjoying the story. I will try to write in more casual way in conversations. Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me.**

**So this is the next chapter, the Boggart lesson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart to heart talk**

This situation with Draco was really funny.

"How is it, Draco?" I heard the squeaking voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," Malfoy answered, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But he winked at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Pathetic. He doesn't need to try that hard to impress her. She's already in," I mumbled to Hermione who was sitting beside me. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Settle down, settle down," came the voice of Professor Snape.

Today's task was shrinking potion. Malfoy intentionally took the seat next to Harry and Ron to harrass them and he did moreover Snape helped them. While Ron was forced to cut Malfoy's root I looked at Nevillie who was struglling with the potion. I saw him trying to add another cat spleen in the potion.

"Neville, _don't,_" but it was in vain as on hearing my voice he jumped and the cat spleen dropped in his cauldron.

"We needed only one spleen," I told him sympathetically.

"Oh no!" he looked horrified and then came Snape. He started yelling at Neville who was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," Hermione started, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Neville was trembling with fear when Snape went away.

"Help me!" Neville pleaded to Hermione.

I watched as Harry and Ron talked with Seamus who I was sure telling them about Sirius Black being sighted. Malfoy moved towards them and tried to provoke Harry.

The end of class came and Snape tested the potion on Trevor. And surprisingly he did shrink. Snape looked like someone dropped dungbomb on him. He took points for Neville making right potion.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Hermione just sighed and we took off. Ron started talking but when he turned Hermione wasn't there to answer his question.

"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.

"There she is," said Harry and I saw Hermione panting and, hurrying up the stairs;

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining us.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the-

Hermione tried to explain to him how he was talking absurd and she was with us. She moved away from him waving him off and walked with me.

It was quite difficult but I was able to make an adequate potion. Cooking made things easier. Hermione did look shocked on seeing my potion.

"Wow! Your potion was right," Hermione said as we walked to lunch.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"When did you become nice in potions? You hated it," she remarked and I cursed in my mind. Arianna in this world might not be as good as I was.

"Cooking helped," I commented.

"You cooked," she looked surprised.

"I did, I was given kitchen duties this time and -"

I reassured Hermione that it was no big deal and that I, now, had a new respect for Potions. We had lunch fast so we could reach the classroom early. Everyone was excited to go DADA, Remus Lupin looked like he knew what he was teaching. He wasn't in the class when we arrived.

"Hope he is going to be better than Lockhart," Ron commented.

"He is much better. He helped Harry, you know _chocolate,_ that shows he knows his subject. I think he is going to be the best Professor we ever had," I commented.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss Song," I heard the voice of Professor Lupin and it was first time ever in my life that I might have turned red. I blushed on being caught saying that.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Todays will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

I reluctantly took out my wand and looked at it. I am going to be the first one who was going to fail.

We followed him out of the classroom and got hindered by Peeves. I smiled on seeing the poltergeist, who was stuffing the keyhole with gum.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Remus just shook his head and warned him but Peeves didn't listen.

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

It was cool and I realized watching the mischievous gleam in Lupin's eyes that he was and is a marauder.

It was boggart class and the class went as it was supposed to, with Neville turning his boggart into Snape and then his clothes into his grand mum's clothes.

We all got in line, and somehow I got stuck before Harry. I wanted to stand after him but he gave me the pass. I didn't want to but as soon as Ron was done, I moved forward in front of the boggart.

The rolling spider changed into something I never thought it would. It was me, my elder self standing and looking at me. I froze on seeing her. Her hair looked horrible, tattered and dirty, she had all the guilt of the world filled in her eyes and she was pleading with me to kill her and stop the pain.

The wand in my hand felt it got stuck.

"Arianna," I heard Harry behind me.

I lifted my wand and whispered with as much courage as I could muster.

"Riddikulus!"

I thought for a moment that it worked but the shape changed and in front of me now stood a dementor which was moving towards me trying to suck my soul out.

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted suddenly, moving forward.

_Crack_!

The dementor had vanished. It changed into the full moon and then Lupin said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!"

And Neville did finish it. I was a little shaken by what happened.

I realized my worst fear was turning into me again.

The class ended by Professor giving points, I wanted to run out of the classroom and lock myself somewhere but the choice was taken away.

"Miss Song, please stay back," I stopped on hearing this. Everything came into focus, how my friends were looking at me.

They looked concerned and it felt like it was pity.

Everyone cleared out and I followed Professor Lupin to his classroom.

"Sit."

It was simple and neat room - The place where Harry had succeeded in performing the Patronus charm.

I took the chair and watched him as he placed the paper in his hands on the table. He waved his wand and conjured a glass and filled it with water.

"Drink."

He sat across me behind the table on his chair and waited for me to drink. I picked up the glass and gulped down the water in one big gulp.

"Boggarts changes into your worst fears when you first see it. While they don't have any power of the form they take, the fear gets ignited in the person. The thing they fears most," he said but I remained silent.

I couldn't meet his eyes. I was finding a hole in his table more fascinating right now. I knew he was waiting for me to say something and after being silent for few minutes and seeing that he was not giving up, I sighed.

"My worst fear is that I will become that girl, the girl who will have to do anything to survive, who doesn't have anyone beside her. No one cares for her. Her eyes are filled with so much guilt of doing all the things that are not right, that can kill others. That girl has lost the innocence not because she wanted to, but she was forced to. I fear that it would have been my future if Hogwarts hadn't been an option. Coming here has changed that but I fear that others banish me knowing what I am," I blurted out, the words that I have never told anyone came spurting out of me.

I looked up from the table, my horrified eyes meeting his strange hazel yellowish eyes. His face showed so many emotions that I couldn't register all of them. Sadness and pity.

I shook my head on seeing him trying to sympathize with me. But he couldn't.

He didn't know what I was feeling.

How I was surviving.

"The fact is you aren't." My head snapped to him, "It might have been your future or maybe not. But you are here. You are given a chance," he hesitated a little but he continued." I never thought I would be able to attend Hogwarts and make friends but I did. I came here, learned and made friends that would have supported me whole life. I had blast here. They never backed down in helping me and you won't either. You remind me of someone I knew."

I was strong, I never cried but his words brought tears into my eyes. A tear fell and trudged down from my eyes to my chin.

"She was strong, very courageous and never backed down from anything. She was loyal and one of the best friends I have ever had. She made me realize that I was worth the chance. If I didn't deserve to be where I was then I wouldn't be here in the first place," The smile on his face was genuine and I realized that he was not just friend of Harry's father but his mother's too.

"You look a lot like her and I think you are strong too and if anyone tells you, you don't deserve this then hell with them because you do. You have every right to be here. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."

His words were encouraging and they gave me the hope that I needed. I could change myself not become the monster that I once was.

Wait a minute did he say I looked like her.

I am blonde, Harry's mum was redhead.

I have blue eyes.

"Now, I think you should join your friends, they will be waiting," I stood up and smiled. "My door is always open."

I picked my bag and moved towards the door. Before leaving I turned and looked at him.

"What?" he questioned, his eyes looking at me with humor.

"Thank you," he nodded and I left the classroom. I knew Remus Lupin was nice person from watching movies but he was one of the kindest people I had ever met.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned as soon as she saw me.

"Nothing, I am good."

And for the first time, I meant them.

* * *

**A/n: Aw, Remus is kind of awesome. He is one of the nice person in the series and I love him for that.**

**Arianna getting better in Potions. **

******Looks like **Hermione is being a little suspicious.

**Hit me with your views - love it or hate it. Your opinions matter a lot.**


End file.
